Unexpected Problems
by Stardust1716
Summary: After the game ended, the new world was made. Strange going ons in a world where humans and trolls live together;however, that is not where the train ends. Sollux is left to carry a new problem, which leads into various questions. Who's the egg daddy? How did it happen? And is this a new sign of hope? M to be safe.
1. S Problems Begin

Chapter I: [S] Problems Begins

_Fire burned perfectly in his lover's eyes. Passion. Heat. Both of them were consumed in raw fire that ate away at their emotions. He bit down harshly on the other's neck drawing bright yellow blood from the wound as he felt claws rake down his back. He thrusted at a vicious rate knowing in the back of his mind the low-blood could take every bit of it. Wild cries echoed around them as growls turned to desperate moans. The one under him looked so perfect in the off cast of light from the moon. _

_Both finished in what felt like fireworks to the high-blood. Lips met in a hard black-passion filled kiss. Nothing could honestly compare to the singularity he was able to reach with the other. It had to be true then. They had to be fated. _

_Once he had put back on his clothes he turned back to his black-love only to hear snide laughter that did not at all fit the low-blood. One thought ran through the high-blood's mind. _

"_No.." Blank eyes stared back at anger filled ones. _

"_Surprise, Surprise, better get going before I let him go, Ampora." _

* * *

Sollux vaulted out of his coon, nearly falling on his face, before finding himself hunched over the load gaper vomiting his last meal into the bowl. It lasted half an hour. His stomach continued churning even after he finished, everything smelled like honey. It was making him sick. Shakily, he stood up flushing the gaper before sluggishly heading to the sink. He cupped his hands under the running water for a while. Sollux watched the water fill his hands then splashed it over his face. He did this twice before drying his face off.

The gemini looked at himself in the mirror for a few moments. His eyes looked more sunken in than normal, the bags under his eyes were getting as bad as Karkat's, and he appeared a lighter than normal shade of gray. Gradually, he removed his underwear, that being the only thing he normally wore when sleeping, and slid himself into the trap showering off remaining slime on his skin. The slime was smelling worse than normal, possibly time to change it.

After the quick shower, he tied a towel off around his waist and went back to his respiteblock to find clothes. Nothing new or special just the typical black t shirt with his sign on it and a pair of plain jeans. They seemed tighter than before. Nah, probably just because of his sudden start everything was going to feel off. That was just the case some mornings.

Nothing seemed good enough to eat that morning. Oddly enough he had a craving for something salty and sweet. This left him puzzled for a while. Finally, he ended up sprinkling some salt on a frozen juice pop and calling it good. After only a moment or two, he was over his nutritionblock sink throwing up once more. Fruit tasted awful. The salt was fine but...he wanted meat. Something like fish. No, Sollux didn't like fish. Maybe just some instant noodles.

The noodles set heavy on his stomach, but he was at his computer anyways starting to work on his latest line of codes. Something he was hoping would finally allow low-bloods the same life expectancy as the highbloods. It was revolutionary, but he had yet to perfect the give and take of it. He would probably need to see Kanaya later.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kanya I appear to some cerumen build up in my hearing canal because for a moment I swear to jegus you just fucking said Captor had a clutch of eggs growing inside the vast wasteland called an egg sack all trolls have." Karkat growled his face entirely red as he proceeded to move what was blocking his hearing. "I'm sure you of all trolls know how ludicrous that sounds." Kanaya remained looking at the shorter troll with a serious expression.

"No, Karkat, I spoke quite clearly and meant what I said. Sollux is carry a rather large clutch of troll eggs. I have to get a hold of Porrim to measure exactly how many he is carrying but from touch alone it's a large number." The gemini on the examination table had remained in stunned silence up to this point, but his psionics were soon buzzing in rage. A worried expression went over the virgo's face. "Sollux, I'd advise against using your powers while you are carrying." A line of jars across the room shattered rather violently causing both the jade and mutant blooded trolls to jump.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm carrying eggs! That's not possible!" Psionics traced up the sides of the small examination room tearing jagged lines in the walls. "This is a shitty joke! We can't have fucking eggs! I can **not** have eggs! I haven't even pailed with anyone." The small room groaned as the gemini's powers were ready to collapse the room. Karkat quickly stepped forward and started shooshing the violent psion. The groaning slowly stopped but the red and blue powers remained storming around their owner.

"You need to draw back your powers, Sollux. For the sake of your brood, listen." The yellow-blood glared at Kanaya but in an instance the buzzing stopped, and he crossed his arm looking away from the other two.

"So what the hell does this mean for me?" The psion snapped sending a glare to Kanaya who remained unaffected by the gaze.

"I'm not exactly sure. I need to contact Porrim so she may look you over as well. While I am trained for this task, she has many more sweeps than I in this field. This also can mean hope for our race." The virgo's eyes sparkled with satisfaction. "You may not be the only troll with the ability to carry eggs. This is a rather curious development." The gemini kept glaring not looking any more happy than he was previously.

* * *

"He's carrying eggs, duh." Terezi snickered leaning back in her chair. "Not for very long but long enough that he can't get rid of them. Not that Kanaya would let him." Dave looked slightly more pale than usual.

"But, he's a guy. How...how can he?" Terezi let out a crackle of laughter at the question.

"Well technically, none of us should be able to have eggs. That ability was lost ages ago to trolls. Either Appleberry is more mutant than we thought or it's an ability due to his double nature." The blind troll twirled her cane still having the shit eating grin across her face. Dave, meanwhile was trying to make sense of this.

"So, how did he get knocked up? Who's his...egg daddy?" The teal-blood gave a shrug.

"I don't know. It's not like I would have seen anything." Dave nodded still unsatisfied by the answers he was getting. "From what I've been able to understand, he doesn't even remember pailing with anyone. Which means either he was going through the cycle, he was being mind controlled, or both."

"Or both?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "The fuck is 'the cycle' anyways."

"Yes, or both." Terezi gave a slight smirk. "And that is a very rude question to ask a lady troll!" Mock anger was present as ever in her tone.

* * *

Eridan looked up from his book hearing the ding of his messenger going off. Someone was trying to contact him. Who was desperate enough for that? He put down his book and pulled the husktop onto his lap. It was Feferi. She...she hasn't talked to him since the game ended. IT was a rather odd ending. After defeating English, there was a bang.

A deafening bang, which created their new world. History flashed in front of everyone's eyes. It was pretty fantastic at the time. The world was suddenly upon them. Trolls and humans alike now shared a planet, all flourished rather well together. Some troll traditions were thrown out, and humans threw out a few of their traditions. Romance was never quite the same, friendship was growing ever more popular, but there was still trolls using mother grubs. It was falling out of practice, and thus the troll race was again on the edge death.

Eridan personally found it all some what ironic, not Strider's beloved irony, but irony nonetheless. All these trolls and humans and still none of them seem to really care what became of him. The matter at hand though is Feferi was attempting to contact him. He took his time with the reply worried at any moment it could just be a cruel joke. To his shock, it wasn't. He corresponded with the peppy sea troll for a few hours. Both catching up on each other. Eridan was happy to brag about the fact he landing a cosy job as a CEO of a rather large Company. Feferi glubbed on about her own work at an animal shelter, she had become a vet. Eridan had missed talking to her. Old feelings stirred in his chest that put him off slightly. No, it would be different this time.

* * *

Sollux pulled his legs to his chest feeling frightened as hell. This wasn't under his job description. He created codes not life. He destroyed life, he twisted life, and he stole life. NEVER created life. Now, there were...things, growing inside him. Things that he would lay and then would hatch. Finally he would be forced to raise what ever hatched, by himself, because who would want to deal with the hassle of raising grubs?

He couldn't remember when it could have happened. Things had been rather quiet. Extremely quiet. The gemini felt a tightening in his chest. He fucked up. Without even trying he screwed himself over. It was like a gift. A stupid, useless, gift. Just like him. Just like the eggs he would now be forced to bring into the world. Karkat gave a loud sigh as he entered Sollux's block.

"So, Kanaya says you need someone to watch over you since… Since you have the eggs. She volunteered me." Sollux gave a shrug not looking at his long time friend. "I can get Ara or Fef if you rather have one of the-"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." The wind was slightly taken from the Gemini's sails as he attempted to handle his situation, it was clear in his voice he wasn't fine. "You don't need to watch over me. I'm not a grub!" His psionics would have been buzzing already if it weren't for the fact he had some innate instinct to protect the brood within him.

"No but you're acting like one! Look I get you're pissed off and moody but if you know who did this, you can tell me." Sollux narrowed his eyes on Karkat.

"If I knew, I'd tell you! I don't know so quit asking like I'm hiding something!" The hacker felt tears form in his eyes making him quickly hide his face. "Just...go away."

* * *

"You mean…" John looked between Rose and Kanaya. "The hacker troll. Sollux? The guy who acts like Karkat only less loud and kind of like Dave." Rose gave a nod,

"Yes, that is Sollux. We were wondering if you had been around him lately." Kanaya supplied with a slight smile. "Not that I think it is possible for cross-species reproduction, but I have to ask." John shook his head rapidly.

"He's been a shut in more than usual if anything. Dave told me he went over there, and Sol nearly ripped his head off." Kanaya gave a small nod.

"Trolls will probably do that. It becomes worse, from what Porrim has told me, as the eggs form. Eventually he will lay them, only for them to hatch moments later. Since the other parent has yet to step forward, we have to prepare for mostly yellow-blooded grubs. I will be surprised if we get any other colored ones from the batch."

"What do you mean by that?" John said with a raised eyebrow, taking the whole thing better than Dave had been.

"Well, from what Porrim told me, it's possible he may have olive, jade, burgundy, or even bronze colored grubs since we are all trol the incestous slurry. The DNA is there. However since it is mostly comprised from Sollux and the other troll, or person, it would be unlikely the grubs would be any other color than Sollux's or the other parent's color." John nodded before looking over to Rose.

"So you get all of this?" Rose nodded with a sly smirk.

"I was thrilled to hear of the possibility of cross-species young. I've been try for years to talk Kanaya into it." John paled at that statement.

"I believe that was a little too much for John, Rose."


	2. Karkat: Take Care Of The Psion

Chapter 2: Karkat, Take Care Of The Psion. ===

Karkat rolled his eyes as he looked over the shopping list Sollux had given him. It was written sloppily, a few stains were on the paper, and it looked like it hand been crumpled up at one point. It was difficult to read, but Karkat could make educated guesses.

Milk; easily found, coffee; why, salad stuff; thanks for the specificity, honey; dumbass, ice cream; two flavors, instant noodles; not anymore, and a few other things that either annoyed Karkat, or he refused to buy and bought other things instead. The only thing that confused him greatly was the fact Sollux had a lot of seafood on his list. Clams, shrimp, halibut, cod, spoonbill, oysters, and various other things of that nature that made Karkat hesitate in getting any of them. It was just...cravings. Yeah.

* * *

Feferi smiled widely waving Eridan over to her table. He returned the smile, fins flickering just slightly, making his way towards her. It had been so long. He wish it had not been this long, it had been. Eridan sat down across from her, glancing over a menu, as they started speaking.

"I'm so happy we can glub together again! You have no idea how much I've missed having someone else to glub with." Eridan raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"What about Captor? I thought you two were still close." Feferi gave small shrug frowning slightly.

"He's...He's been difficult lately. I asked Aradia about him, but he hasn't been glubbing with her either. When I tried asking Karpfish, he told me to stay out of it!" She huffed before smiling at the waiter who was setting down a large slice of cake in front of her with a small cup of chai tea. Eridan rambled off an order to the waiter before turning his attention back to Feferi.

"Maybe Sol did somethin' stupid and Kar is coverin' for him." Eridan explained with a wave of his hand. "Maybe a code turned on him and bit him in the ass finally." Feferi didn't respond. She just took a sip of her tea with a hum of annoyance. "If it were really serious, Kar would have told us." Feferi stabbed at her cake.

"Would he?" Eridan sighed.

"Of course he would. He called everyone the second he found out Ara was missin' and then again when Gam was shipped off to the battlefront. If it were serious, Kar would tell us." Feferi just took another stab at her cake eating it with a bitter expression.

* * *

"He's four months along." Porrim said idly looking over papers in her hand. "Although, it appears he was stuffed about two months ago." Kanaya frowned slightly at this information and at Porrim's wording.

"Humans have a word for this you know." Porrim rolled her eyes at the younger Maryam.

"I'm aware that they do, but he's not female." Kanaya snorted at her acting as if it was ridiculous excuse. "But if it makes you less uptight; he's only been pregnant for two months. The eggs however show development as far as four months. This could present a problem."

"What kind of problem exactly?" Kanaya shifted closer reading notes over the other Maryam's shoulder.

"He should be larger. Far larger than these notes say he is. I would suggest that we have him come in every other week or possibly twice a week. You might want to instruct his partner to keep him well fed. He should be eating at least every two hours, even something little." Porrim held the notes back out to Kanaya who slowly took them.

"How many eggs should he have?" Porrim gave a small shrug.

"That depends largely on who is partner is and how much his body thinks it can take. We are dealing with a Captor so take into account the double quirk. Which means already two to four. If he was foolish enough to have a high-blood as a partner, it could mean up to eight, possibly ten." Kanaya's eyes went wide.

"Eight to ten! That seems like a jump from two to four." Porrim just sighed.

"High-bloods are in the smaller percentile. They have it within them to create a large brood. Low-blood have far larger numbers therefore the need to have large broods is unnecessary. This is in theory though since what I have to go off of is the amount of eggs the mother grub would lay." The older Maryam leaned back against a counter looking bored. "But the number won't matter in the slightest since as far as he is concerned at the current moment. He's underweight, moving far too little, and should be with his partner."

"Sollux doesn't know who his partner is."

* * *

Vriska laid back on the couch with a smirk. It would seem Captor is having a few complications as of late. Eridan was hanging back around the fishy princess. She chuckled to herself. This could end in a number of ways. After all, Eridan is bound to find out what he caused. Maybe Sollux would even destroy the whole city! That would be a sight.

"Hey, Vriska!" Vriska sat up and looked over the back of the couch. John Egbert now stood in her doorway with a dorky grin. A blush took over her face for a moment.

"Hey, Egderp." She covered standing up quickly. John crossed the room with a wide smile holding up what appeared to be a large case of Nic Cage movies.

"Ready for the best kind of marathon?" She smiled back at the buck toothed boy.

"I was hatched ready, John."

* * *

"I have to start walking?" Sollux growled glaring at Kanaya. "I also have to eat like a fucking pig!" His psionics hummed softly but never appeared visibly. "That's bullshit, Maryam! I've been just fine! I don't need to change shit!" Karkat was already next to the psion ready to calm him down if things became too heated.

"Sollux, I'd appreciate you not yelling at me." Kanya responded with a voice full of distaste. "I'm simply trying to ensure your health. From what Porrim has explained you are underweight as well as looking at a possibility of two to ten eggs." Sollux's eyes widened.

"Two to ten! How the hell did you figure that?" Kanaya pursed her lips at the gemini before her eyes shifted to Karkat.

"You need to make sure he's eating and actually moving around. Porrim suggested walks in the park or zoos. He needs three large meals and four or five smaller ones throughout the day." She handed a small bag to Karkat ignoring the fact Sollux continued glaring heatedly at her. "These are vitamins he needs to take well. One controls his psionics, two help with calcium, and the rest are mostly little things. Some sugar pills as well since its not uncommon, even for mother grubs, to have problems with blood sugar." Karkat opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

"You mean I can become diabetic?" Sollux hissed. "Anything else I should be aware of that you won't tell me directly?" Kanaya chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at Sollux.

"Porrim thinks it would be wise to find the other parent quickly. After about the six or seventh month mother grubs usually become very picky about who they allow near them. Usually the troll that gave them the slurry would be the only one to come close to her. Well, Porrim suspects you may also react hostile towards anyone not the other parent at this time." Sollux rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So, I have a lot of time to worry about finding the jackass who knocked me up, great." Kanaya shook her head quickly.

"Actually, since you are already at four months and have been only two months pregnant, this could mean you need to find them within the next month. Porrim and I have projected you will lay around four and a half months." The gemini growled in annoyance finally giving time for Karkat to speak.

"So I need to make sure he eats and takes his pills, that's all. Nothing else?" Kanaya glanced over a list she had in her hand and shook her head.

"I don't believe so, if something comes up I will inform you of it."

* * *

_There was a soft chirping sound in the back of Eridan's mind. He couldn't help but be drawn to it. It sounded desperate. Needy. Who needed him? He followed the noise and was shocked to see it was Sollux. Only...Sollux was bloated. The yellow-blood's stomach looked as if it was about to split. What did Sol do?_

"_Sol?" The Gemini's eyes darted to Eridan but instead of his eyes becoming hate filled they only shined with pain. It put Eridan off. Suddenly, through Eridan, Karkat came rushing over followed by both Maryams. Kanaya was calmly talking to Sollux, but Eridan was unable to hear what they were saying. Porrim said something to Karkat that caused tears to fill the Cancer's eyes, he quickly left. Eridan moved closer starting to feel worried. _

"_Just breathe, in and out. You can do this." Kanaya said softly. Sollux shook his head rapidly. _

"_I-I can't….I just…." Sollux gave a pained cry which shocked Eridan to no end. What...what was happening. _

"_I have six, I think there are at least two left." Porrim muttered making Sollux whine. Kanaya glanced over and Eridan could see the tears in her eyes. The jade-blood quickly recovered from what she saw and simply kept cooing sweetly at Sollux. _

_Eridan stepped closer before actually looking a lighter shade of gray. Blood. Blood and other fluids covered Sollux's lower half. In a tub with blankets were seven pale yellow and purple shelled eggs. The seadweller felt his heart speed up. Was Sollux…?_

"_Porrim! He's getting weaker." Kanaya had light jade colored tears sliding down her cheeks. Porrim was focused on the last egg coming out of the Gemini. Once it was out Porrim was quickly trying to save whatever fleeting amount of life was left within Sollux. Kanaya was forcing herself through her tears to help her friend. Sollux's breathing became shallow._

"_KA…" Sollux said weakly trying to push himself up. Kanaya quickly pushed him back down. _

"_Just lay down, Porrim will fix you." Her tone was shaky as she looked over at Porrim who looked a little worse for wear. Slowly, the older withdrew herself shaking her head at the younger. Kanaya visibly choked on a sob turning back to Sollux with a weak smile. "It's okay." Sollux nodded._

"_H-how many...w-what color?" His voice was soft, much different from his usual tone. Eridan felt pain bloom in his chest. _

"_Nine, you laid nine." Kanaya spoke just as softly before turning her head. Eridan glanced to where she was looking. Karkat stood in the doorway with tears streaming down his face. He looked worse than normal. Kanaya waved him over, and Karkat was quickly at his best friend's side. _

"_Sollux, you fucking bastard!" Karkat said in a broken tone hugging the dying troll tightly. "W-why didn't you find them!" Sollux gave a weak laugh at this. _

"_KK...they would never want me." Karkat growled at the answer he received._

"_How can you say that! What color are the eggs?" Porrim cleared her throat. _

"_Two yellow and seven royal purple." The room was silent for a moment. Karkat started trembling rather violently. _

"_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT SEADWELLING HIPSTER FUCK WILL DIE!" Karkat screamed only for Sollux to weakly grab the mutant. _

"_KK, I'm not mad. Please...let it go." Eridan felt the world start to shift. What...What was happening?!_

* * *

Eridan jolted from his sleep with a gasp. He panted hard, running a hand through his hair while his eyes darted around. He groaned covering his face with his hands. That...that was a vision? The aquarius sighed loudly. He didn't have visions of death, that wasn't his thing in the slightest. He saw Sollux die. The two jade-bloods trying to help him. It was...hopeless. His body tensed.

"This isn't my fault, it was just a dream." He lied to himself. "Trolls can't have eggs. I'm just...overthinking things." He laid back down forcing a fake wave of calm. "It's fine."


	3. Dave: Think About Unrequited Love

Chapter 3:

Dave: Think About Unrequited Love =

Dave leaned back on the couch humming some obscure tune, and he would glance back at the clock every now and then. The time stood 21:37, 9:37 for anyone who couldn't make the conversion to military time. He looked back at the front door starting to bat at his legs causing an unbalanced tune. Karkat was late. Cool. Didn't matter.

He looked at the table in front of him. Pop, special popcorn, various sweets, pizza, and it all had been sitting out for thirty-seven minutes. No problem. It would be cool. It was always cool. No big deal. Kar just had something else he needed to do. Karkat would show up soon. Then what?

The blonde leaned forward with a frown picking the choice movie off the table. _Warm Bodies._ The only movie trolls didn't have some shittier version of that Karkat had already seen. The undead on Alternia were a serious problem so there were no movies about them. They were an actual thing apparently. Werid. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Dave flashed over to the fake wood entrance, opening it up with gusto. Karkat simply held out a bag of take out food in front of Dave's face.

"I'm not eating cold ass pizza or shitty popcorn." Dave took the bag of take out with a smirk stepping back just as Karkat pushed in. "Sorry I'm late. Sollux was having some problems. I hope he remembers to fucking eat before he goes to bed." The cancer plopped down on the couch just as Dave shuts the door.

"Is it really that bad with him?" Karkat watched as Dave threw the pizza box on a chair and quickly opened the take out bag.

"Try to understand this, Dave. Sollux has a neat double kink that continues to torment all of us. Not only is he moody, but he's twice as moody. He's not just going through the motions: he is also speeding through each one like a damn bullet. He's upset, he's happy, he's mad, he's screaming, he's depressed, and back to being upset." Dave handed Karkat one of the cartons of cashew chicken taking the sweet and sour for himself. "He's also going through this pregnancy shit faster than he's suppose to, so he has to be eating a ton of food." The rant ended as Karkat stabbed his fork into a bit of chicken, popping it into his mouth.

"Is he happy about expecting kids?" Dave popped some chicken into his own mouth before grabbing up the movie case again and heading towards the TV.

"What do you mean is he happy?" Karkat snapped dumping his rice in with his chicken. "He's pregnant with someone's eggs. What do you think?"

"I mean, does he want to be a parent." Dave pressed play on the movie going back to the couch, sitting next to Karkat, with his food. "I personally don't know much about him, but I know from personal stuff parents don't always want brats."

"I don't know! It's hard to tell with all the mood swings." Karkat threw back sounding rather bitter. "Can we just stop talking about this?" The cancer shoved more food into his mouth with a huff. Dave nodded.

"What about us then?" Karkat raised an eyebrow. "I mean...what if I want kids…" The room filled with a tense air.

"What the fuck do you mean if you want kids?" Karkat yelled. "How the hell does that affect me?"

"Okay that's not what I meant! I meant what if we had kids!" Karkat jerked back a bit.

"IF WE HAD KIDS?!" Dave flinched back this time with a frown.

"Shit, no! I'm just...fuck! Okay what if we got together?" Karkat rolled his eyes.

"What if we got together?" The cancer was already popping more chicken and rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, like dated and stuff." Dave looked down at his food feeling his stomach twist uneasily.

"You'd have to treat me like fucking royalty first of all. Secondly, you'd better make me feel special everyday. Finally, half the dates would have to be spent watching rom-coms." Dave nodded.

"So we are dating then?" Karkat's face went bright red at the question.

"What?!" Dave moved closer to him.

"I treat you like a damn prince half the time, I always notice you smile more with me, and every time we have 'movie night' we watch rom-coms." Dave said in a plain tone.

"We aren't a thing! You're with Terezi!" Karkat shouted in annoyance.

"No, I'm not. You just assume we're a thing because we hang out a lot." Dave smirked a bit enjoying flustering Karkat.

"Fine, you are assuming the same thing about us." Karkat set down his food crossing his arms to appear more annoyed.

"Let me prove you wrong." Dave said smugly

* * *

Sollux laid back on his bed, now having to use one since it was becoming harder to get out of his coon, and stared up at his ceiling. It couldn't have been during heat. No. Two months ago he skipped his heat cycle. He felt tears pooling in his eyes again. This was starting to frustrate him. Maybe someone did it while he was asleep? No, that's stupid.

His hands went to his stomach. It was starting to stretch out properly now. It had been a week since his added eating. Sollux felt small stretchmarks starting to form making him feel a bit sick. It was real. This was really happening. He poked at his stomach a bit frowning when he felt something roll. His whole body shuddered at the feeling. He quickly sat up feeling another roll as he did making him nearly throw up.

The gemini gave a small sob as pale yellow tears slid down his cheeks. He felt alone. He felt scared. He felt frail. Both his hands went to his head, sweeping through his hair. This wasn't him! He wasn't this emotional! He wasn't so pathetic. He clenched his teeth to hold back another sob. He didn't want this. This wasn't his choice. He forced himself off the bed, another roll went through his body causing him to crumple to the floor. This time he threw up.

After wiping the bile from his mouth he gave a whine forcing himself up. Another roll. He threw up. Tears streamed down his face. Every step made a small roll. Bile rose in his throat. He kept feeling tear slide down his face. He braced himself against a wall before sliding back down to the floor. More rolling. More bile. More crying.

* * *

Eridan smiled as he sent back another message to Feferi. This had been going wonderfully. Over the past week they started seeing each other more and more. Feferi even called two outing dates! He couldn't help but smile widely. For once nothing was happening! For once he could be happy! The thought made him chuckle to himself. He had a chance. A small one but a chance nonetheless.

When he heard the all too familiar sound of his phone going off, Eridan hissed. He plucked the cell up answering in a hiss. He was halted from any rude remarks he had with a growl from the other line.

"Don't even start with me, Ampora. I can't get a hold of anyone right now. Sollux isn't answering my calls an-"

"This is over Captor? No. I'm not doin' a fucking thing for him. For once shit is goin' perfect for me. I'm not letting him come back into my life and fuck this up again." He clicked end call and was happy to hear silence. He wasn't going to give her up this time. Not because of the yellow blood, he wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Sollux hit his head against the wall trying to find some sort of get away from the sickness that continued to hit him in waves. Why would someone do this to him? Why did he deserve this? Was it for the game? Had to be. This was his punishment for not saving enough people. He could have saved more. He could have cared a little more: gave a damn about those around him. More tears slid down his face as his thoughts turned to self-hate.

Why should he bother trying? There wasn't a point in it. He had friends sure but if he was living solely to please their guilt ridden minds, was that living? It was a form of it. Not a happy one. Sollux brought his legs as close to his chest as he could get them, rather hard with an extended stomach, and hid his face. He glared his stomach. He didn't ask for this. The faint hiss of psionics filled the room. Could he kill himself?

Hormones, he shook his head, it was all the damn hormones screwing with his head. The sound of his psionics stopped, and he forced himself up from the floor, swallowing his unease with the rolling in his stomach, making his way to the kitchen. He needed to eat again, for the eggs. A slight smile crept onto his lips. His eggs. Even if he never found the other parent, they're his now. They always have been.


	4. Feferi: Find the Bottom Line

**Chapter 4:**

**Feferi: Find the Bottom Line**

The ex-heiress had taken to caring for the adorable pets humans made from woof and meow beasts. She even had taken in a couple of cats, as humans called them. Both were lovely and fluffy things that cost a good portion of her funds but she loved them both dearly. She actually got them while out with Sollux.

She let a smile grace her features at the thought. Her and Sollux were rather close the first few sweeps/years on the new world. He grew away from her though. He seemed wrapped up in his own world and she often thought it was because his mind had gone back to the game like Gamzee's had. That was a frightening thought. Gamzee had ran head first into war because of it. He fought against other trolls and humans with a disgusting viciousness. Feferi shuttered at the image. No. Sollux was just busy. They all were rather busy with the new world.

Everyone but Eridan which might have been why she reached out for him. Let him comfort her fears and worries. Let him talk her down from panic and heartache. She had honestly forgotten why she thought he would ever be a good moirail until they got back in touch. It was a bit...odd really. She found herself enjoying him more and more. He grew up. Eridan actually grew up and became more than a selfish brat. But her mind always went back to Sollux. He showed her wonder for the first time. Taught herself and who she really was. She would always owe him so much of herself even if they had grown apart. She really wish he would start talking again like he use to.

Feferi was currently reading over a message Eridan had sent her talking about visiting an island chain the humans loved so much. The seas were so clear and the food was amazing. It made her heart throb thinking about the possible fun. Maybe even...romantic opportunities. Her cheeks flushed a little. Was she actually thinking about Eridan in a red way? It made her stomach a little uneasy. He killed her in game and she thought he would be a good matesprit? No! You...you can't hold that game against someone, she told herself. If Eridan could be a good matesprit then he deserved a chance to prove it, right?

Feferi was about to message a happy and enthused agreement when her phone went off. She was quick to answer it thinking maybe something had happen to one of the over night animals at work. To her surprise Karkat's voice shouted through at her. "Thank fucking gods you answered! Look, I'll explain quickly. I'm on a date right now and there's some shit going on with Sollux. He isn't answering and honestly I'm having a pretty good time. I think he's just pissed at me because did the shopping wrong." Karkat paused for a minute grumbling to someone else, his date more than likely before continuing. "Can...can you go check on the bee brain?"

Feferi slowly processed the information she was given. Stuff was going on with Sollux and Karkat was busy but worried. "Is he sick? Have you taken him to Kanaya?" Feferi asked back.

"Yes I have, he isn't sick. He's carrying eggs." Karakt sounded annoyed but Feferi was a bit shocked. Trolls couldn't have eggs! At least not without a mother grub, but Sollux was having eggs. Carrying them. No wonder the troll had gone quiet!

"Oh glub! No wonder he's been so distant!" She smiled a bit happy to now have a reason behind the other troll's actions. "Not a problem Karpfish! I'll go see if he's alright right now!" Karkat barked a thanks before hanging up. Feferi sent a short message to Eridan apologizing but she was going to Sollux's to check on him. She excitedly added the fact Sollux was carrying eggs.

* * *

Sollux dropped shrimp into the boiling water as he shoved some frozen scallops into the oven. He never really cooked seafood before. He just stuck to the directions on the bag and grabbed some butter out of the fridge. He put a stick of butter in a bowl and set in in the microwave. He waited to actually start it though. Food had to cook first.

Names. Sollux smiled a little at the thought. Names for the grubs. Alright. He could think about that. Belkin, that was a cute name. Jacklin, he would die to have an adorable little Jacklin! He actually chuckled to himself before he started speaking out loud. "Castor and Pollux just for shit and giggles." He snickered looming over his cooking food. "One of you has to be Fallon. You'll get it when you're older." He prodded at the shrimp and peaked at the scallops. "Vanora," He mumbled to himself. A flash of shark like teeth and fluttering fins filled his sight for a moment before he shook his head. "Little white wave." He furrowed his brow his bow a bit. Was...was that a flash back? He only knew a hand full of seadwellers and he doubted Feferi had part in this. Eridan sure as hell didn't.

A quick series of knocks followed by his door opening up drew him from his thoughts. "Sooooooool!"~ Came the sing songy voice making the Gemini tense up. Fuck! He was honestly hoping maybe Feferi wouldn't find out. He was avoiding her because he didn't know how to bring it up. How the hell do you tell your still maybe matesprit your having eggs? Were they still matesprits? Probably not. He couldn't tell though. She was just so...happy all the damn time. If they had broken up he didn't notice it.

"I'm in here." He called back not surpised when Feferi was in the door way to the kitchen a second later with a wide smile.

"Look at you!" She giggled walking forward with open arms. "You have an adorable little tummy and you're actually the proper shade of gray. Having the eggs must be good for you!" She looked over the food he had on the stove as she finished speaking.

"I'm guessing KK sent you over then." Sollux sighed grabbing an oven mit to grab the scallops from the oven. "I would have told you I just…" Feferi cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. You have enough to trouble your mind over." She gave him a kind smile. "I'm assuming the other troll is just as excited." She added making Sollux chuckle nervously.

"Well, guess you know it's not you." He set the cookie sheet on top of the stove. "FF, look, I don't…" Again she cut him off.

"I'm not upset you had eggs with another troll, Sol." She said it slowly before grabbed his free hand. "It hurts a bit but I think we both know we haven't really been the best of matesprits. I owe you a lot and I'd like to think you owe me too. Seriously though, I'm not bothered by it. I'm honestly happy you stopped talking and grew distant because you found someone else to make you happy!" She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Now tell me whos the lucky troll?" She giggled.

"I...I don't know…" He mumbled not looking at Feferi. He was glad she wasn't hurt but he really hadn't moved on. He was just...depressed. At least he thought he was. There wasn't another troll. "It...it just happened, FF." Feferi was silent for a few moments before she slowly nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a few moments. Sollux looked at her and slowly shook his head. He wasn't he could talk himself into all of this but he knew in his damn heart he wasn't ready. He was terrified and no one seemed to notice it.

"I...I just want the eggs to be okay now." He mumbled. "I...I just want the other troll to maybe come tell me before I lay. I'm not holding my breath for that…" He felt his eyes watering up. "I'm just really fucking hungry too." He added with a sad laugh. Feferi gave a sad smile back and helped the crying troll finish up with his food.

"I bet you are. Let's work on filling you up."


End file.
